Acoustic wave devices including piezoelectric thin film resonators have been used as filters and duplexers of wireless devices such as, for example, mobile phones. In the piezoelectric thin film resonator, a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode are stacked on a substrate. In the acoustic wave device such as a filter, a plurality of piezoelectric thin film resonators have been used. The piezoelectric thin film resonators are interconnected by the lower electrode or the upper electrode. However, the direction of polarization (the polarity) of the piezoelectric film may affect electric characteristics, including a harmonic characteristic, of the acoustic wave device as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-85989 and 2017-22667.